¡feliz dulce día de San Valentín amor!
by mariaca duende
Summary: Bella tendrá un San Valentin aburrido como ella creía o sera que habrá una sorpresa ¿ esperándola despues de clase?... tal vez un chico de deshornado cabello cobrizo y dos rosas rojas ¿pero terminara ahi la sorpresa? PASEN Y DESCUBRANLO!


¡Feliz dulce día de san Valentín amor!

Uff otra clase más que acaba, ¡bendito Dios!. Fue una clase realmente aburrida, ¿que el señor Ortegui no sabe que la historia no es entretenida?, ni cuando el intente hacerla más "divertida" o ridícula si me preguntan. En fin tengo que cursarla, ya que.

Ups lo siento, me presento, soy Isabella Marie Swan más conocida como Bella Swan. Tengo 18 años y estoy cursando último año de prepa. Ya casi acabo la cárcel la cual llamo "escuela". Como iba diciendo acabo de salir de mi clase de historia y fue realmente aburrida.

-BELLA!, ISABELLA!, ESPERAME!- y claro ya decía yo porque mi día estaba siendo tan tranquilo si faltaba la duende a la cual llamo mejor amiga. Alice.

Me pare a esperarla y es que si no lo había no había lugar para esconderme del pequeño terremoto.

-Bellita, amiga. ¡Hola! Que tal me quedo la escuela; atrévete a decir que mal y eres mujer muerta bellita- me dice muy tiernamente ella. Puff sucio sarcasmo. Y claro yo soy una maldita olvidadiza ya decía que hoy la escuela estaba muy pintoresca!. Hoy es San Valentín y como cada año la duende se encarga de la decoración.

-estupenda como siempre duende. Y ya te viste con tu soldadito?- le pregunte, su saldadito o jazz como lo llamamos todos. Por supuesto es el novio de Ali, son la pareja más tierna que he visto.

-si me regalo unos lindos girasoles, con unos ricos chocolates. Es tan lindo- me dijo sonriendo soñadoramente. – y tu Bellita ¿Qué harás hoy?-me pregunto pícaramente.

-nada Ali, ir a casa, ver los especiales de san Valentín y hacer los deberes-

-puff. Eres tan aburrida. Allá tú. Hoy jazz por ser san Valentín me llevara de compras- dijo con una sonrisa más grande que la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-pobre la economía de jazz. Dile que el pésame departe mía por favor- le dije jugando. Ir con ella de compras era ir hacia la muerte. Pobre jazz.

Seguimos hablando de trivialidades hasta que llegamos al salón de Ali y yo me fui al mío. Me tocaba literatura, mi última clase.

Por ser san Valentín nos pusieron a leer un escrito científico sobre el amor es del cerebro y no del corazón y demás fue interesante, lo discutimos en clase. Después de unos cuantos minutos muy entretenidos o por lo menos para mí lo fue sonó la campana ¡por fin libertad!.

Sabia de ante mano que iría hacia el estacionamiento sola. Ali y jazz estaban celebrando y mi rose se debió haber de escapado hace horas con mi hermano. Así que estoy sola. Que deprimente todos en pareja y yo sola. Puff que día.

Llegue a mi hermoso Volkswagen Beetle blanco (n/a: AUTO EN MI PERFIL). Adoraba ese auto. Mis padres me lo habían regalado de 16 años, lo adoro. Abrí la puerta del copiloto para guardar mi maleta y algunos libros cuando de pronto dos níveas manos me taparon los ojos tiernamente. Para cuando me descubrieron los ojos habían dos hermosas rosas rojas enfrente a mis ojos.

-hola preciosa- me dijo una suave voz de terciopelo.

Cogí la rosas en mis manos y me voltee. Frente a mi había un chico alto, pálido, de buen cuerpo eso se notaba. De un indomable cabello cobrizo con unos lindos ojos verdes esmeraldas. Divino, todo un dios griego,

-hola bonito- le dije viéndole directamente a los ojos. – Gracias por las rosas-

-de nada aunque ellas pierden la belleza a tu lado- me dijo seductoramente. Mientras cogía mis cosas y las pasaba a la parte trasera del auto y me hacía señas con su mano de que pasara las llaves y subiera al copiloto.

Me subí ya que. Me cerró la puerta como todo un caballero y el subió al auto encendiéndolo y arrancándolo. No sabía dónde me llevaba y sinceramente no me importaba. Una que otra aventurilla no le venía mal a nadie.

Vi que salía de la cuidad como para Seattle y sonreí. Algo me decía que no iba a regresar temprano a casa.

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

Había pasado no sé, cuatro horas de viaje, creo y por supuesto me había quedado dormida. En el auto se oía la relajante música de Debussy. Mire hacia la ventana y por lo que me di cuenta ya estábamos en la cuidad.

El chico de cabellos cobrizos se dirigió hacia un sector de apartamentos muy bonitos con mucho estilo, eso se veía solo en las fachadas.

Llego a un vecindario con muchos apartamentos de color blanco con grandes ventanales. Muy bonitos. Dejo el auto en un estacionamiento subterráneo se bajó y me abrió la puerta brindándome su mano para salir y por supuesto que la tome, no soy estúpida.

Cuando juntamos nuestras manos se sintió el choque de energía, la tracción entre nosotros. Cerró la puerta del auto y me acorralo entre su cuerpo y el auto. Me miro a los ojos intensamente, vi llamas en ellos. Se fue acercando lentamente, torturando, alargando el momento volviéndolo más intenso.

Cansada de que no avanzara nada y solo mirase mis labios decidí acostar la distancia, choque nuestros labios en un beso apasionado pero a la vez dulce. Su boca sabía a menta. Delicioso. Pego su cuerpo al mío, amoldándose al momento. Dos piezas perfectas.

Bajo sus manos a mi cintura donde me pego más a su cuerpo si es que eso era posible. Yo por mi parte lleve mis manos a su cuello donde acaricie suavemente su nuca y los cabellos que alcanzaba.

El beso se volvió más pasional, más intenso así que decidí dejarlo ahí. Estábamos en un estacionamiento donde estoy segura de que estábamos armando una escena.

Nos miramos a los ojos; y solo basto eso para que el cogiese mi mano la entrelazara con la suya y casi me arrastrase al edificio.

Entramos y llamo al ascensor; llego unos cinco minutos después entramos y el presiono el piso 7. La tensión sexual se sentía en el ascensor. Podríamos tirarnos en cualquier momento a los brazos del otro.

Después de unos muy tortuosos minutos llegamos al piso y por todo lo santo que se me hizo eterno.

Saco las llaves de su pantalón el cual por cierto le quedaba de muerte. Abrió la puerta y haciéndose a un lado me dejo pasar. Era un apartamento muy bonito se notaba que vivía solo, o bueno por lo menos era un apartamento de soltero, tonos neutros y sillones muy a la moda con tonos negros, azules y blancos. Oí cerrarse la puerta a mis espaldas y como me abrazaba por las caderas pegándome a sus caderas y a su miembro llevando su deliciosa boca a mi cuello y comenzando a besar allí.

Se sentía jodidamente bien, sus labios acariciando los míos, sus dientes mordisqueando suavemente y su lengua pasando por mi piel. Eso era el cielo. Yo claro que no me podía quedar quieta por lo que comencé a restregarme suavemente por su miembro, incitándolo. Hoy quería disfrutar.

Me voltee suavemente en sus brazos quedando cara a cara, mirando nuestros ojos ya dilatados por la pasión y la lujuria, nuestros labios hinchados de tanto besarnos. No aguante más y volví a atacar sus labios. Un beso salvaje ardiente, delinee su labio inferior con mi lengua para darme paso a su bica en donde mi lengua se encontró con la de él y comenzaron una excitante danza y ya se a que se refería cuando Alice decía "me hace el amor con su boca". Besa muy bien.

Nuestras manos curiosas comenzaron a recorrer nuestros cuerpos. Removiendo pedazos de ropa y dejando piel expuesta. Primero salieron nuestras chaquetas que quedaron en alguna parte de la estancia, después siguió su camisa que debo decir que el quedaba extremadamente bien pero creo que se vería mejor desnudo.

Me aleje un poco para admirar su torso, no era musculoso en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero si puedo decir que tenía un pecho bien definido con unos cuantos cuadritos asomándose y con esa deliciosa uve que se formaba en sus cadera dando fin en sus pantalones. Para comérselo. Me mordí el labio y es que la vista que tenía me gustaba no esperen no me gusta ME ENCANTA.

-¿te gusta lo que ves preciosa?- me pregunto con la voz ronca y los ojos ligeramente oscuros.

-no, no me gusta. Me encanta- le dije seductoramente acercándome y recorriendo con mis manos su torso y acariciando los huesitos de la cadera haciendo que diera un leve escalofrió de placer y eso me gusto. Porque soy yo la que provoca esas sensaciones

Me cogió de las caderas acercándome a su cuerpo y acercando sus caderas a las mías para que notara su ya muy excitado miembro.

-mira lo que provocas en mi- me dijo y yo solo pude responde colgándome de su cuello y volviéndolo a besar apasionadamente. Me saco la blusa cuello pico que tenía. Fuimos caminando hacia lo que creía era su cuarto. En nuestra caminata fuimos dejando nuestros pantalones primero el mío y después el suyo.

Llegamos a su habitación. La verdad no pude admirarla mucho ya que aún parado en medio de esta misma dando suaves jadeos y gemidos se separó de mi bruscamente y camino hasta su escritorio donde cogió un pañuelo. Se acercó otra vez a mí pero esta vez se puso detrás de mí.

-te voy a vendar los ojos. Vamos a jugar un rato. Sé que te gustara.- me dijo al oído mientras la tiempo vendaba mis ojos.

Me tumbo suavemente en la cama. Me paso un escalofrió las sabanas estaban frías y yo bueno estaba solo con un conjunto de lencería de encaje negro.

-¿y a que jugaremos?, solo me has dicho que me vendaras ¿pero en que consiste el juego?- pregunte con voz ronca por causa de la excitación.

-mmm me encanta tu voz, cada vez que la oigo así ronca, excitada me pongo más duro. Y las reglas muy fáciles cariño. Yo esparciré diferentes cosas por tu cuerpo y por su puesto como desde muy pequeño me enseñaron que lo que ensucio lo limpio, te limpiare-me dijo con voz ronca y mucho más suave. Este hombre es mi perdición. Lo sentí acercase – a mi manera claro- me dijo en mi oído donde soplo aire suavemente y no pude evitar gemir de placer. – después te besare y tu tendrá que adivinar que puse en tu cuerpo por medio de mi boca.- me dijo.

Sentí como se estiro suavemente en la cama. Y es verdad eso de que cuando uno de tus sentidos falta los otros se agudizan mucho más.

-sabes, creo que todavía tienes mucha ropa encima ¿Qué te parece si te la quitamos?-me dijo otra vez la oído mientras sentí como posaba su boca en mi cadera y bajaba con sus dientes mis bragas rozando su boca con mi piel en proceso. Gemí y jadee por igual eso era extremadamente excitante.

Después de hacer sabrá dios que con mis bragas deslizo los tirantes de mi sujetador otra vez con sus dientes, me hizo levantarme suavemente y desabrocho con habilidad el sujetador quitándolo de mi piel.

Sentí como algo pegajoso y frio hacia contacto con la piel de mi estómago haciendo un camino de mi estómago hasta el canalillo de mi pecho.

-que comience el juego- murmuro cerca de mi piel para después comenzar a lamer mi estómago y mi canalillo son llegar a tocar mis senos que definitivamente necesitaban con urgencia atención. Como el quería dejar a mis pobres gemelas aun lado decidí que yo les daría la atención que necesitaba por lo que lleve las manos a mis pezones y comencé a jalarlos y pellizcarlos suavemente imaginando que eran las manos de él las que hacían el trabajo. Haciéndome gemir más alto cada vez.

- no no, preciosa. No sabes lo que me excita y me prende esa imagen pero en estos momentos yo soy quien decide quien me rece atención y ellos todavía no la merecen- me dijo quitando mis manos y aprisionándome por mis muñecas las cuales paso por encima de mi cabeza.

Termino de lamer lo que faltaba y me beso. Mmm sabia delicioso, saque mi lengua de mi boca para explorar su boca y saber que era ese sabor tan delicioso y BINGO lo tengo.

-es miel de maple-

-si, adivinaste- me dijo dándome otro fogoso beso.

Después volvió a esparcir otra cosa pero más espesa y pegajosa por mis erectos pezones y pechos. Comenzó por mi pecho izquierdo lamiendo como si fuese una chupeta, se notaba que estaba disfrutando. Cuando tal vez quito todo rastro de dulce comenzó a morder mi pezón mientras sus traviesos dedos se hacían camino entre los pliegues de mi feminidad acariciando mi clítoris.

Después siguió con mi otro pecho e hizo igual proceso que al anterior solo que esta vez a medida que chupaba mi pezón acariciaba mi clítoris estimulándome mucho más.

En un momento sucedieron dos cosas me mordió el pezón enredando su lengua en el e introdujo de una sola estocada un dedo. Grite y gemí como pude, eso fue muy excitante. Se levantó de mis pechos subiendo por mojados besos por mi cuello, mandíbula hasta llegar a mi boca donde me beso y al tiempo introducía otro dedo en mi intimidad dando estocadas con sus dedos. Me beso adentrando su lengua en mi boca sabia a chocolate, pero no rompería el beso. Introdujo un tercer dedo y estaba cerca podía sentirlo, mis músculos se cerraron en torno a sus dedos por lo que aumento el ritmo y me deje ir gritando en su boca a la vez que dejaba ir un espléndido orgasmo.

Cuando pude tranquilizarme un poco murmure – chocolate-

-veo que los dulces son tu especialidad- me dijo

-hago lo que puedo- le dije llevando mis manos a mi cabeza donde desate el nudo del pañuelo y mirándolo a los ojos le dije: - me toca-

Me senté a horcadas sobre su estómago y le puse cuidadosamente el pañuelo.

Me di cuenta que había toda clase dulces en la mesita al lado de la cama. Por lo que definitivamente disfrutaría de esto. Me di cuenta de que él ya estaba desnudo totalmente y muy excitado.

Cogí la crema batida y la esparcí desde su ombligo hasta su pecho. Lo regué y esparcí a mi gusto. Cuando hube terminado comencé a lamer desde ombligo con el cual me entretuve un poco para después ir subiendo y a la vez restregando mi cuerpo con el del él. Soltaba gemidos y gruñidos lo cuales eran realmente excitantes y yo no podía creer que hace unos minutos había tenido un orgasmo y ya estaba mojada otra vez.

Termine de lamer todo y me dirijo a su boca. Lo bese dejando que el profundizara el beso. Guio sus manos a mis caderas donde me pego a su cuerpo.

-mmm no, no, manitas quietas.- dije quitando sus manos de mi cuerpo. No dejaría que me tocara.

-Ok. Y crema ¿batida?- dijo lo último como preguntando pero en fin se la valí.

-excelente- le dije al oído mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y soplando aire en el mismo lugar.

Estaba debatiéndome entre si aplicarle esencia de fresas en su pecho o en su miembro. Su miembro estaba tan erguido que podría ser mi paleta favorita de fresa. Así que me decidí por su miembro. Esparcí la esencia y me relamí los labios de solo pensar en tomarlo como mi paleta personal. Gemí solo con la imagen mental gemí.

Baje mi boca hasta su miembro donde sople un poco y el gruño. Sonreí. Lo mire me relamí los labios y lo metí a mi boca. Gruño y gemía a la vez, me sentí poderosa. Comencé a enredar mi lengua por su miembro y a chupar y succionar como si de una paleta se tratase. Era mi paleta preferida. Subía y bajaba. Lo metía a mi boca lo que más podía y es que estaba muy bien dotado.

El por su parte gemía, gritaba y gruñía era delicioso oírlo y me motivaba mucho más. De un momento a otro sentí como como levantaba mi cabeza de su miembro y también mi cuerpo.

Se acomodó encima de mí y me beso sin darme oportunidad de darme cuenta lo que realmente paso. Y de un momento a otro me penetro. Sin aviso. Grite eso se sintió muy bien.

Nuestras caderas comenzaron un vaivén rítmico, duro, fuerte y… dulce. Nos besábamos con ternura y devoción mientras nuestras manos acariciaban todo cuanto estaba a su alcance.

Sentí que los dos estábamos por venirnos. Mis músculos se contraían y apretaban su miembro en mi interior; mientras que su miembro se ponía cada vez más duro. Nos dejamos de besar y nos dejamos ir a un maravilloso orgasmo juntos en el que gritamos nuestros nombres. Bueno eso y el sabor de nuestros juego.

- FRESAS! BELLA!

-EDWARD!

-excelente adivinaste. Y creo que fue un empate- le dije ya cuando normalice mi ritmo cardiaco.

-si, creo que fue empate apropósito _**feliz dulce día de San Valentín amor**_- me dijo Edward.

-y si que fue dulce cariño. Creí que hoy estabas muy ocupado como para celebrar san Valentín juntos- le dijo a mi novio. Por si bueno el maravilloso hombre que tengo conmigo es mi novio. Creo que nos e los había nombrado. Pero bueno ya se los conté.

-y dejar que mi maravillosa novia pase san Valentín sola. ¡JAMAS!, solo estaba terminando la sorpresa, mi vida.- me dijo con un tono cariñoso y amoroso que me mato. –Apropósito ¿te gusto?-pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-no no me gusto. Me encanto. ¡TE AMO!- le dije besándolo.

-yo también te amo, eres mi vida entera MI Bella- me dijo volviéndome a besar apasionada pero cariñosamente.

Y bueno sé que este es el comienzo de una larga noche y el principio de una muy buena celebración de san Valentín.

* * *

bueno aqui un regalito de san valentin.

espero que su dia halla estado lleno de amor y cariño ¡feliz dia!

mara, pao gracias por la idea niñas ;)

y sin mas me despido espero que les halla gustado.

Mariaca Duende


End file.
